My Beloved Friend
by kmyc
Summary: Kisah rumit pertemanan antara Naruto dan Hinata
1. chapter 1

Menonton film horor sendirian bukan hal sulit bagi Hinata. Layar laptop menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi ruang tamu itu. Hinata bergelung dengan selimut, duduk di kursi ruang makan sambil fokus menatap layar yang menampilkan hantu yang mengerikan. Mulutnya sesekali mengunyah keripik kentang tanpa kehilangan fokus dengan alur cerita. Tapi nyatanya baru lima belas menit ia menikmati filmnya, terdengar bunyi desahan gila yang langsung membuat moodnya buruk. Berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi meneruskan film namun umpatan-umpatan nikmat yang menggema memenuhi ruangan, membuatnya tak lagi berminat untuk melanjutkan filmnya itu.

Sialan!

Tangannya langsung mengambil telepon genggam di sebelah laptop lalu jarinya dengan cepat menulis pesan singkat.

' _'Geez... Naruto sangat berisik! Ia masih menggunakan kamarku! Aku merindukanmu... :'(''_

Beberapa menit kemudian bunyi dentingan membuatnya segera meraih benda persegi panjang itu. Sebuah pesan singkat yang langsung membuatnya tersenyum.

 _''Hahaha... Usir dia. Aku yang paling merindukanmu disini ''_

Kembali jemarinya dengan lihai mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat manja yang membuat ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Toneri, pacar yang ia dapatkan setelah sekian lama. Namun nyatanya berpacaran jarak jauh sangatlah sulit. Ia dan Toneri berada di kota yang berbeda. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu jika liburan semester, atau jika ada tanggal merah. Namun Hinata tak peduli. Setidaknya ia memiliki Toneri yang menemaninya saat ini walaupun hanya lewat pesan singkat. Tak seperti pria pirang yang selalu membawa berbagai perempuan untuk diajak mendesah.

"Hmm... Aku mencintaimu kapan kau pulang titik titik titik titik" Hinata segera tersentak. Dilihatnya pria pirang itu sudah berada di samping wajahnya.

"Astaga kau membuatku kaget" desisnya.

"Kau masih membalas pesan si Noreti itu?" kata Naruto sambil berlalu mengambil air di dalam kulkas.

"Bukan urusanmu Mr. Mendesah. Lagipula namanya Toneri!" Dengan sebal Hinata menutup laptopnya kasar. Naruto hanya terbahak sambil kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Mana wanitamu?"

"Sudah pulang"

Segera setelahnya Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan menyerangnya dengan kecupan betubi-tubi di pipi.

"Ew... Kau baru saja mencium tubuh seorang wanita dan sekarang kau mencium pipiku?!" seketika Hinata menghindari wajah Naruto walaupun ia masih terperangkap di pelukan pria itu. Naruto terbahak mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Ia kemudian memilih mengangkat Hinata kemudian duduk di kursi yang diduduki gadis itu sebelumnya. Hinata yang sekarang sekarang duduk di paha laki-laki itu langsung menghadiahi kepala pria itu dengan jitakan.

"Aw... Demi Tuhan Hinata!" Kepalanya sedikit sakit dijitak tanpa ia siap menerimanya.

"Setidaknya jika kau akan selalu memakai kamarku, perlakukan aku dengan baik!" kemudian Hinata memilih bersandar ke pinggiran meja makan dan meneliti penampilan Naruto. Beberapa tanda-tanda ia berhubungan tampak jelas di sekitar leher sampai dadanya yang telanjang. Sepertinya perut berototnya juga ikut kena imbas dari serangan percintaan. Naruto hanya tersenyum membiarkan Hinata memperhatikannya dari atas sampai perut.

"Wah... yang ini paling parah" Kata Hinata prihatin sambil mengusap dada Naruto mengikuti bekas merah yang melintang sampai ke perut.

"Coba lihat punggungmu" Naruto kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata membiarkan gadis itu memeriksa punggungnya. Terdengar decakan lidah dari gadis itu yang membuat Naruto tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Demi Tuhan. Kau bercinta dengan beruang? punggungmu habis di cakarnya!" pekik Hinata. Tangan-tangan gadis itu mencoba meneliti bekas luka cakaran di punggung pria yang hanya bersandar di bahunya sambil memeluk pinggangnya itu.

"Haruka memang sedikit agresif" katanya sambil memainkan ujung rambut Hinata.

"Tapi punggungmu sampai berdarah! dan namanya Sakura. Bukan Haruka!"

"Ya ya... terserah"

Hinata kemudian mengangkat wajah Naruto dari lehernya. Naruto dengan malas-malasan menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Tangan Hinata yang masih menangkup pipi pria itu kemudian mencubitnya gemas.

"Dasar playboy. Ngomong-ngomong kau pakai pengaman kan?"

"Tidak"

"Astaga!" Dengan cepat ia turun dari paha pria itu kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Setiba dikamarnya ia hanya bisa ternganga. Kasurnya yang yang berantakan di tambah bekas cairan percintaan itu habis memenuhi kasurnya. Sprei merah jambu itu tak mampu untuk melindungi kasurnya dari jejak-jejak percintaan. Gadis itu hanya termenung melihat kasurnya. Jadi bagaimana ini?

"Mau menginap di tempatku?" Tawar pria itu sambil memeluk leher gadis itu. Hinata langsung melepaskan rangkulan Naruto lalu menghadiahi pinggangnya dengan cubitan.

"Kau yang terburuk!"

*

Setiba di apartemen Naruto, Hinata langsung menuju kamar pria itu. Ia termasuk pria rapih walaupun kamarnya tak serapih kamar Hinata. Hinata langsung mengambil Novel di rak lemari dekat jendela lalu membacanya di atas ranjang Naruto sambil menunggu pria pirang itu mandi.

Hinata yang tenggelam dalam novel thriller itu tak menyadari Naruto telah keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Pria itu akhirnya mati. Kekasihnya yang membunuh" kata Naruto sambil mengambil novel tersebut dari tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya mendecih. Naruto langsung mengangkat Hinata, menggesernya lebih ke dinding lalu ikut berbaring di samping gadis itu. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di lengan Naruto. Pria itu langsung memeluknya dan mengusap punggung sempit itu.

"Hei..." Seru Hinata sambil membuat pola tak menentu di dada Naruto.

"Hmm..." Pria itu hanya menutup mata sibuk mencium kepala Hinata tanpa menghentikan usapan dipunggungnya.

"Anu... Ini tentang Toneri..." Mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka. Tangannya yang masih mengusap punggung membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tiga hari lagi dia pulang. Tadi dia meminta sesuatu dariku untuk..." Hinata menjada kata-katanya lalu semakin Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pria itu tak tertinggal telinganya menjadi sangat merah.

"... tidur dengannya saat ia pulang" Naruto masih diam. Tangannya tak lagi mengelus punggungnya. Naruto tak merespon apapun. Tangannya gemas meremas kaos hitam pria itu menunggu respon apa yang akan diberikannya.

"Itu... dia meminta s-se-"

"Aku tahu. Tak perlu di jelaskan" kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Naruto kembali mengusap punggung itu. Rahangnya mengeras bukan main.

"Aku suka kau yang tak memakai bra" Hinata lalu tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Segera ia menengadah memandang wajah pria yang tengah mengusap punggungnya. Pria itu tiba-tiba mengambil duduk, memandang Hinata yang terbaring di sampingnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu menyeringai. Hinata merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Ada apa? Memangnya kenapa?" kata Hinata tiba-tiba menutupi dadanya yang masih terbalut kaos merah jambu. Naruto dengan cepat melepas kaos hitamnya lalu mengambil tempat, berlutut disamping kiri kanan pinggang Hinata. Pria itu lalu menggapai kedua tangan yang berusaha menutupi sesuatu di balik kaos itu lalu menghempaskannya disamping kepala gadis itu. Wajah Hinata memerah bukan main. Naruto semakin menunduk menipiskan jarak keduanya dengan menopang badan lewat kedua siku.

"A-ada apa ini? Jangan macam-macam-"

"Hinata aku menginginkanmu" bisik Naruto tepat di bibir Hinata. Wajah pria itu menyayu. Hidung mereka yang bertabrakan sehingga napas mereka terasa hangat di bibir keduanya.

"Jangan..." lirih Hinata. Matanya menutup rapat dengan genangan air mata yang meluncur di ujung mata sebelah kiri. Hinata mulai menangis terisak.

"Kau lihat?" tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata. Ia masih berlutut di atas gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Terlihat wajah Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

"Itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau melakukannya. Kau terlihat payah" kata Naruto sambil menyentil dahi gadis itu. Hinata yang menyadari situasi kalau ia sedang di kerjai, langsung memiringkan badannya.

"Kau menyebalkan" seru Hinata sambil melempar bantal tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Jangan lakukan. Kau hanya akan membuat malu. Kau akan terlihat bodoh. Aku juga tidak suka" Naruto kembali membaring kan badannya, melingkarkan tangannya di perut gadis itu. Hinata tidak bergeming. Ia masih sebal dengan kelakuan Naruto. Namun dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk saling berhadapan.

"Kau dengar, tidak?" seru pria itu kemudian.

"Terus aku harus apa?!" teriak Hinata. Ternyata ia masih sebal dengan candaan Naruto. Air mata yang sebelumnya meluncur masih memperlihatkan jejak. Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap mata jernih Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau putuskan saja dia. Maka semuanya akan beres"

"Aku bukan kau yang bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan hati seseorang"

"Aku tidak menyebutnya menghancurkan. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya kesepakatan" sangkalnya. Hinata lalu memukul dada pria itu.

"Setidaknya ingatlah nama orang yang tidur denganmu. Kau hanya menerka-nerka nama mereka" sungut Hinata. Pipinya ia gembungkan menuai tawa dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka mengingat orang yang tidak penting" Hinata sedikit kesal dengan kata-kata pria itu, dan sedikit prihatin dengan wanita yang tidur dengannya. Tapi nyatanya Naruto juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Para wanita itu yang mengajukan diri untuk digagahi.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Hinata mencoba kembali ke topik permasalahan.

"Sudah kubilang putuskan saja" Naruto lebih memilih tidur telentang. Ia juga sedikit risih dengan Hinata yang meminta pendapatnya tentang hal yang sering ia lakukan di kamar Hinata.

"Tapi aku suka Toneri"

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak membuatmu nyaman. Berhubungan sex tidak semudah yang kau kira-"

"Aku tahu! Oleh karena itu aku menanyaimu. Kau kan selalu melakukan itu. Setidaknya ajarkan aku dasarnya" Seketika Naruto berpaling. Ia tidak suka Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Naruto..." lirihnya pelan. Naruto tak kunjung menyahut. Ia lebih memilih berbaring menyamping mengacuhkan gadis dibelakangnya. Gadis itu memilih memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat perut pemuda itu.

"Maaf" Ucap Hinata. Ia tahu Naruto sedang kesal dengan ucapannya barusan. Naruto tak kunjung bergeming. Matanya belum menutup, menunggu kelanjutan yang ingin dikatakan gadis itu.

"Aku belum pernah memiliki hubungan asmara sebelumnya. Aku tahu hubunganku dengannya tak kau ketahui dariku secara langsung. Aku minta maaf karena menyembunyikannya. Tapi aku sudah kuliah! dan sekalipun tak pernah pacaran. Aku penasaran apa saja yang dilakukan oleh orang pacaran" Hinata semakin membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto.

"Kau ingat saat mengajakku untuk menemanimu magang di perusahaan ayahmu di luar kota? Aku bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali kau meninggalkan aku di penginapan. Aku selalu ditemani olehnya saat kau pergi magang. Suatu hari dia menembakku. Aku langsung suka, karena ini pertama kalinya aku dinyatakan cinta. Jadi maaf, aku terlalu senang mempunyai pacar sampai meminta yang aneh-aneh padamu" Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya. Ia membelai rambut panjang itu, menatap mata Hinata dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Lalu ia mengecup Hidung mungil gadis itu lama sekali.

"Walaupun begitu jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak suka" seru Naruto kemudian.

"Sex bukan sesuatu yang nyaman untukmu. Untuk orang sepertimu, alasan seperti itu belum cukup kuat untuk kau melakukannya"

"Oleh karena itu, aku tidak mungkin seperti ini terus. Suatu saat aku akan melakukan sex, mabuk..." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya. Raut wajah Naruto kembali buruk.

"Kalau begitu jangan jadikan fantasi pacaranmu sebagai alasan. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu" geram Naruto. Napas pria itu naik turun menahan amarah. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Demi Tuhan, jangan membuatku kesal lebih dari ini Hinata!" Hinata tersentak. Ia memilih diam. Naruto yang seperti ini tidak bisa dibantah. Naruto kembali duduk, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau berpacaran tanpa seizinku dan sekarang kau meminta diajarkan sex? Heh..." Hinata takut. Ia tidak tahu Naruto akan semarah ini.

"Tapi kau selalu melakukannya kenapa aku-"

"Jangan cari alasan! Aku selalu menjagamu dari dulu dan kau tahu itu. Dan kau ingin merusak dirimu sendiri? Ayahmu memintaku untuk menjagamu bukan tanpa alasan! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! dan aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya. Aku sudah bersabar untuk membiarkanmu bersamanya. Jadi, jangan meminta lebih dari ini, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya diam memandang Naruto yang marah. Ia tahu Naruto selalu menjaganya dari dulu. Ayahnya mempercayakan dirinya pada Naruto saat ia memilih kuliah jauh dari orang tuanya. Naruto yang selalu memanjakannya. Baru kali ini Naruto marah padanya. Ia pernah melihat Naruto lebih marah dari ini. Saat orang tuanya bercerai. Ia memaki orang tuanya dan menendang barang-barang. Ini yang kedua kalinya ia melihat Naruto marah.

"Kau marah" kata Hinata akhirnya. Hinata juga memilih duduk.

"Aku sangat marah" geram Naruto.

Cup.

Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memutuskan Toneri. Aku takut melihatmu marah. Jangan marah" Hinata menunduk. Ia tidak ingin Naruto lebih marah dari ini. Tidak seperti dulu. Ia tidak ingin melihat sisi mengerikan Naruto.

"Bagus" wajah Naruto melunak. Ia kemudian menyelipkan rambut indigo Hinata dibalik telinganya, kemudian menangkup rahang gadis itu sehinga wajah mereka berhadapan. Kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata seperti Hinata mengecupnya. Sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian melumatnya. menjilat bibir gadis itu memaksanya terbuka lalu memasukkan lidahnya menyapa lidah Hinata. Hinata lebih memilih memicing, menekan dada telanjang pemuda itu mencari pegangan. Lidah Naruto memaksa lidah Hinata keluar kemudian menghisapnya kuat membuat Hinata mengerang. Saat Naruto melepas pagutannya, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah merah penuh keringat Hinata. Seketika celananya sesak. Ia kemudian menghapus keringat di dahi Hinata lalu mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin saat aku keluar kau sudah putus dengannya, mengerti?" Hinata yang linglung hanya mengangguk. Menatap Naruto yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'yang tadi itu apa?'

Bersambung

16 Mei 2018


	2. Relationshit

Rintik hujan membasahi jalanan kota tak membuat pria itu berhenti berlari kecil. Wajahnya datar tak terbaca dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku jaket. Diseberang jalan ia melihat kedai kopi, dengan perempuan tengah melambai meminta atensinya. Sedikit berlari kecil ia menyebrangi jalanan ramai itu setelah lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kedai, ia membuka tudung hoodienya membuat perawakannya terlihat jelas. Tanpa basa basi ia mengambil duduk di depan perempuan yang tengah memegangi mug kopi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa" kalimat pertama itu keluar dari mulut perempuan. Naruto itu tidak menyahut, malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya melihat lantai kayu. Tak ada percakapan sesudahnya. Keduanya sama-sama menunduk. Merenungi setiap kejadian yang telah mereka alami beberapa tahun belakang. Ada rasa menyesal, dan sedikit rasa takut bagi keduanya. Namun untuk perempuan, rasa takut itu sudah berubah menjadi kesedihan. Semua yang ia takutkan sudah terjadi. Sekarang ia hanya ingin melihat pria ini.

"Ehm... Bagaimana kabarmu?" katanya sambil menyelipkan rambut di belakang telinga. Wajahnya masih menunduk, sedikit malu memandang pria di depannya.

"Kabarku? Kenapa kau menanyakan kabarku? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto sarkas. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Namun segala kesalahan memang terdapat pada dirinya. Wajahnya menegak dengan mata menajam. Menghujam perempuan yang matanya sudah berair.

"Apa kau membenciku, Naruto?" kata perempuan itu sambil balas menatapnya. Sambil menorehkan senyum paksaan ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada mug kaca itu. Naruto hanya menunduk. Membenci juga percuma. Nyatanya ia sangat tahu masalah yang ia mulai bermula darinya. Ia hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk dapat menyalahkan perempuan di depannya ini. Ia tak berani mengakui, apalagi menganggap semua ini kesalahan. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyesali apa yang terjadi.

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat pandangannya. Menatap dalam mata emerald yang menyiratkan berjuta kesedihan. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian masa lampau. Dimana setiap kejadian ada Sakura didalamnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka benar-benar mirip dan bodoh. Rela jatuh dalam kubangan dosa dan menjadi jahat untuk mencintai.

Cinta.

Mereka sangat mirip akan hal itu. Mereka menganggap mencintai seseorang sangat besar, namun belum cukup lapang untuk melepaskan. Menjadi egois, menyakiti, dan kemudian menjadi seolah-olah menjadi korban. Naruto mendengkus. Ini tidak benar. Tapi keadaan memaksanya membuka mata. Memandang Sakura di depannya membuat ia menyadari perbuatannya selama ini. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti dan tak ingin berhenti.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" lirih Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia tak ingin sadar. Ia ingin tetap menjadi gila dan jahat. Karena dengan begitu ia dapat menggenggam cintanya.

Sakura kembali memaksakan senyumnya. "Apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa seperti masa lalu. Dimana kau mengejarku dan aku mengejar uhm... Sasuke?" seketika Naruto mendecih. Ia memilih angkat kaki dari pada bertahan di suasana memuakkan ini.

"Sa-sasuke meninggal..." Lirih Sakura. Naruto yang hendak berdiri kembali duduk. Pupil matanya mengecil dan tiba-tiba tremor menyerangnya. Namun ia segera menutupi ketakutannya. mengepalkan tangan dibalik saku jaket seperti mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Jika... jika kita bisa membalik waktu. Apa kita akan memilih bersama dari pada menyakiti orang lain?" Naruto memilih beranjak. Ucapan Sakura perihal kematian Sasuke menamparnya kuat.

"Naruto! Apa kau masih menyalahkanku? Apa kematian Sasuke tidak berdampak apapun padamu?" Ia tak mengindahkan. Sebelum benar-benar pergi ia kembali menoleh ke arah perempuan sendu itu.

"Ya. Jika waktu bisa kembali mungkin kita bisa bersama" Kata pria itu sambil menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie._

"Hanya jika Hinata tidak ada saat itu" katanya sambil berlalu. Lelehan air mata membasahi meja kayu. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa melepaskan perempuan malang itu? Nyatanya Naruto benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi monster.

*

"Hei... kau dari mana? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah tidak ada?" Naruto memandang Hinata sendu. Bagaimanapun perkataan Sakura terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia tak ingin menjawab apapun. Seketika ia memeluk perempuan itu erat. Mendekapnya seakan tak ada hari lain.

"K-kau kenapa?" kata Hinata. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menahan beban tubuh mereka berdua. Naruto tetap diam. Lebih memilih menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata... Jika aku menjadi jahat, apa kau masih ingin menjadi temanku?" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata. Perempuan itu terkejut. Tak biasanya ia berbicara seperti ini.

"Apa terjadi... sesuatu?" lirih Hinata. Sekarang ia mencemaskan Naruto. Apa yang terjadi?

"Jawab aku" Kata Naruto. Tangannya semakin mendekap tubuh sintal itu erat. Membuat napas Hinata sedikit tercuri.

"Kita akan selalu berteman selamanya... Bahkan jika kau berbuat jahat sekalipun! Apa kau terlibat masalah?" racau Hinata. Ia menjadi khawatir. Naruto kemudian melepas pelukannya. Ia ingin mengaku sekarang. Ia kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Hinata. Mematri wajah itu, sambil mengingat-ingat kejahatan masa lalu.

"Termasuk jika aku menjahatimu?"

"Ap-pa maksudmu Naruto kun?" wajahnya ia dekatkan. Sehingga napas mereka saling beradu. Hinata dapat merasakan panasnya napas naruto di bibirnya saat ini. Sekali lagi mereka bertatapan. Naruto yang sekarang terlihat memiliki luka dan penyesalan.

"Aku ingin memilikimu" bisiknya diiringin dengan ciuman yang menggebu.

Bersmbung

8 Agustus 2018

Chapter besok kita flashback. Tapi sebenernya alur ini sedikit beda dari yang diharapkan wkwk. Makanya kita ganti genre ya. sorry cuy


End file.
